


The Middle-aged Strangers and the Sea

by falmalinde



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falmalinde/pseuds/falmalinde
Summary: 离婚人士的爱情喜剧
Relationships: Bjorn Borg/John McEnroe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Middle-aged Strangers and the Sea

这一切都事出有因，只是眼下还无法解释。

约翰接到电话的时候还在厨房里尝试给自己做饭，他买了超市卖的速食意面，番茄酱和肉丸，虽然实际上他从前极其矫情地讨厌意大利菜，但是这看起来是单身汉能在把自己饿死之前迅速学会的唯一菜谱。他本来想打电话问问老麦肯罗夫人，但随即不想让自己显得离婚后过得太惨而被几个弟弟嘲笑。Alpha们奇怪又无用的自尊心，真可悲，他一边读包装上的说明一边想，尽管他们永远不可能脱离他们的omega的照顾。

然后他就被电话铃声打断了。约翰把沾湿的手在睡裤上擦了擦，慢吞吞地把自己挪进客厅接电话。他猜测是他的律师，在电话线那头唾沫横飞地要他下星期去签一堆文件，好把他和前妻的财产处理干净。还有抚养权的事，约翰当然明白由于奥尼尔在嗑药方面的问题（一种好莱坞的顽疾），他基本上可以轻而易举获得全部的抚养权。不过，目前看起来这也未必是什么好事——如果他真的很会照顾小孩，那他们可能也不会离婚了。也有可能是NBC体育频道的主管，他们签了合同邀请约翰来解说今年的美网公开赛。某种意义上算是他们这个行业的退休金。上次他们见面的时候，吉米·康纳斯非常刻薄地评价道，当然那次见面的结局很不愉快，就像他们的每一次见面一样。

“喂，我是约翰。”他清了清嗓子。

“喂，”听筒里传来一个口音有点生硬的声音，“是我。”

他的心狂跳起来，一如既往。

“哦...”他语无伦次地说，“你好，早上好，日安...我是说，有什么事吗？”

“日安，”那个声音说，带着微妙的笑意，“来关心一下离异退休人士。”

“你也知道了么？”

“铺天盖地都是，很难不注意到。不过，欢迎重回单身汉行列，维塔斯说要给你办个派对，你挑时间和地方。”

“今天可以吗？”约翰抱怨道，“在我把自己饿死之前。”

比约在大笑，“我想你现在去找维塔斯应该还来得及赶上晚饭。”

“我知道，但我之前已经在他家吃了两天了。”

“那么我想你也许会感兴趣，”比约说，“你下星期有计划吗？”

显然没有。一个离婚的过气网球明星能有什么计划呢？虽然约翰还称不上彻底过气，至少小报对他的花边新闻依然趋之若鹜，但是上一次他赢得大满贯还是在差不多9年前，回想起来几乎是上辈子的事了。他已经剪掉了那头标志性的、70年代风格的长发，成了三个孩子的父亲，很久之前就开始改用金属球拍，和好莱坞巨星结婚又离婚，退役。如果一个人在十五年里能够经历这戏剧性的一切，那么似乎剩下的大半人生也就没有什么值得额外期待的了，就好像一张透支额度被用完的银行卡。可以预见的是，他会去CNN或者NBC之类的体育频道做解说员，约翰很擅长这个，他有一种美国式的天赋，来自纽约的街头巷尾。

于是他回答：“没有，我想我在美网之前应该都不用工作。”

“你的律师呢？”

“只剩下一些不着急的手续要办，我可以打电话告诉他下个星期都别找我。”

“听起来他会在背后骂你。”

“但是他收费很高。”约翰耸耸肩，“我想我应该好好利用我的钱。”

“妙极了，那么你也应该好好利用一下退休生活。”

很好的建议。如果你去问每一个退役的网球运动员退休生活怎么样，那么恐怕你很难得到愉快的回答。尽管约翰刚刚退役三个月，但他已经隐隐有了正确的、不详的预感——他被困住了，困在网球和“正常生活”的夹缝中。有几个凉爽的清晨，他醒来时以为自己要出发去赶下一趟航班，于是连滚带爬地冲进浴室洗漱整理，拉开抽屉把衣服胡乱地塞进行李箱里，就在他纳闷球包被自己扔在哪里的时候，被他的动静吵醒的奥尼尔走进来（他们已经分房间睡好几个月了）。“孩子们都被你吵醒了，”她怒气冲冲地说，“约翰，你在干什么？”然后他忽然记起这都已经结束了，那些满世界旅行、参赛、训练的日子，沉重的奖杯，令人愤怒的失败，胜利带来的狂喜。一切都戛然而止。约翰·麦肯罗是一个三十多岁、生活在纽约皇后区、婚姻彻底失败的中年男人。

当你说一个人是“中年男人”的时候，这几乎已经构成了某种侮辱，如果再加上以上的几个形容词，至少足够你得到一张法院传票。

但这就是事实。是每天醒来，躺在床上，瞪着天花板上角的那道裂缝半个小时后想起的事实。

事实如此，很难相信会发生什么改变，但他还是决定期待一下，“你有什么建议吗？”

“其实没什么特别的，夏天太热，所以我买了条船，”比约停顿了一下，“你想出海吹吹风吗？”


End file.
